creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Index
The Index There are many stories about the so-called Index that has been passed down through my family for generations and generations. I'd never seen it before however, that was quite alright with me, every story about this small orb all end the same way. Everyone dies. From what I'd heard about The Index it is a ball, made out of a material that seems to be a type of impenetrable glass. It has an eclectic group of coloured markings surrounding the outer layer of the glass and within emits bright blue when held up to a light. My parents told me it was an ancient artifact, but I never believed a word of it. As a child they would tell me stories at night to help me sleep, all they did was give me nightmares well into my teens. (A little bit of a history lesson here, be warned) The legend states that The Index was created from the souls of a thousand angels. It was created by the gods as a fail-safe against human greed many years before man was born. It was created with one ability, it was created to capture and seal away the soul inside a man's heart. However, in the time it was created it was deemed too powerful for use so it was sealed away for Millenia. That was until a cloudy day in London England, 1656. A doctor by the name of Victor Wycomb was the first outsider to ever look upon my families sacred treasure. Victor was an older man of about 52 years. His head slightly crooked with an old wrinkly face that was well concealed by his mask. His body was average in size, with patchy, pale skin. Wycomb, as a mad doctor, was plagued by his own tainted humanly desires. He wished to further progress medicine by using live test subjects for his experiments. His best friend Clayton Trifolium, heard of his terrible plans and he turned Doctor Wycomb into King Edward VI's royal guard. Sitting, rotting, in the castle's dungeon tortured, and battered, Wycomb had only one wish from that day forward, to kill and capture Trifolium, and use him for his experimental gain. Wycomb was a man of riches, he easily bribed the jailor to let him out of the cell in return for silver and jewels within a few days. Wycomb burst through Trifolium's door with a great rage and began to fight him in hand to hand combat. Trifolium accepted his request, he knew he could beat him one against one but, Wycomb had a trick up his sleeve. Being a doctor and a man of science, Wycomb created a poison and demanded that before their fight, the men were to toast for their match. Trifolium being an honest man agreed to this and drank his wine. They began their match and Trifolium feeling weak after only a few minutes after, lost consciousness. Wycomb then dragged Trifolium's broken, battered (but still living) corpse to his laboratory where he performed his painful experiments on him. After finishing and killing Trifolium in the process of his experiment, he decided to return to Trifolium's house and acquire all of his belongings. There was one object in particular that caught his eye. In a small lockbox below Trifolium's bed was the small glowing orb known as The Index. Without knowing what it was, Wycomb took it and appraised the jewel to a gypsy in the desert on his trip to Jerusalem. The gypsy saw what it was and, in the spur of the moment, she told the doctor that the jewel was cursed. She took it from him and fled quickly away from the mad doctor. The doctor chased her down and pinned her against a sand dune. In a fit of distress, the gypsy woman held the shining orb in the air. As she did this the sand began to rise around her, the wind picking up speed at an alarming rate. The Index glowing with an unearthly, bright, blue light and made a resonating, whirring, and buzzing sound. Then Wycomb was no more. Without knowing what she had done the gypsy had placed a holy curse upon Victor. It had sent his body and mind to the depths of Hell. Being a man of persuasion, he struck a deal with a demon there. The deal was said to be a blood sealing contract in which Wycomb was permitted to leave the underworld and go back to the realm of the living, but in return Wycomb had to bring back human souls for the demon to feast on. Wycomb foolishly agreed to the demon's contract without reading the devilish deal. Wycomb successfully returned to the world of the living. However, he was a shadow of his former self. The man emerged not as a man, but as a rotten carcass hellbent on death and pain. Here are only a few ways you could possibly recognize The Watcher. *The first is the'' mask he is said to still wear to this day, a plague doctor mask with black and brown markings up and down the face and eyes. *The second is the ''ungodly stench that emanates from him, the smell of decay and rotten flesh wafts from his body in such a way that would leave any man nauseous within minutes of it hitting his nose. *The third and possibly the worst, is his voice. ''Vocal chords torn out as part of the deal, the only noises the creature can make are that of airless phrases that leave a cold chill in your spine, aggressive grunts and a horrible high pitched squealing noise that sounds as if a million sirens are alarming inside your ear. '''The Watcher', Wycomb's appointed name, should take place in my family as the single most haunting creature that roams the Earth. The Watcher is an evil demon who watches over The Index in the hopes of one day being able to hold it again. Anyone who touches The Index can feel Wycomb's soul still very much inside it, granting them the ability to see the creature as long as they live. However, provoked by jealousy, the Watcher shall slay anyone who dares touch his cursed possession. He returned to the living world without any recollection anything he had before, except for his lust after The Index, it's bright, blue light containing everything Wycomb ever was. He wanted that blue ball more than anything else in the world. He wanted his soul and his life back. He believed retrieving back The Index would fix all that had gone wrong. It had consumed him. The deal was not all in the demon's favor however, Wycomb had been given a gift. The demon gave him the cursed ability to possess a human's body. However, after a time the body would begin to rot and decompose until there is nothing left to it but rotten bones, flesh, and blood. Well either that or nothing. In return for the gift the demon told Wycomb that as a demon he may never lay a hand on The Index ever again, for it's holy power would destroy him. Plagued by the thoughts of wanting it but never being able to retrieve it, the former man suffered now a slave to a demon. He hunts for those who wronged him so many years ago. Now some people may ask, "Where is The Index now?" The gypsy who had sealed Wycomb inside of The Index tracked down its' original protectors (my family) after many many years of searching. She found a young boy by the name of Christopher Trifolium, Clayton Trifolium's young nephew and my great great great (well ... you get it) grandfather. Christopher passed it down the line until eventually my family emmigrated from England to Canada. My last name originally Trifolium translated from Latin to English means Clover. Both my parents went missing in what the police are calling a freak car accident. No bodies were found. I have no siblings, which means that I am the last Trifolium in my family tasked with the purpose of keeping The Index safe. This ball is cursed, and I want nothing to do with it, but the death of my parents can not be for nothing. I am now in possession of this cursed little ball. The police found it in the trunk of my dad's car, inside a small chest covered up by a cloth fabric. I don't know what to do with it, it's all I have to remember from my parents now but hearing the legend and knowing what's happened..it gives me nightmares to think about, and that's only if I can manage to fall asleep anymore. Now I know this sounds pretty farfetched, so for all those who don't believe here's a picture of the object I have acquired. EDIT: I've turned into a different person. If I touched The Index all I'd do is sit in my room waiting for 'The Watcher '''to find me. I had to make a decision, so I did it. I held it in my hand and you know what? It felt extremely ''heavy. He'll be coming for me now, I don't know what I'll do when he does. Category:Items/Objects Category:Demon/Devil